Gohan's True Love
by Kidra22
Summary: Gohan has a crush on Tia, Vegeta's niece but is dateing Videl, he has no idea what to do, so he turns to his father for help. ((I did this Story ^_^)) CH.9 and 10 UP!!!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT (dad died)!!!!! FINISHED!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!
1. New Student

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of it's char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter one: New student  
  
It was starting out as a normal day for Gohan he got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate a tone of food and left for school. Videl was waiting for him right outside the school like always. "Gohan!" she yelled, waving her hands to get his attention. Gohan saw her and ran up to her. "Hey my little devil," said Gohan kissing Videl on the cheek. Videl gave him a sweet smile. " Hi my little teddy bear," said Videl holding his hand. Gohan gave a slight blush then grinned. "We should get to class before the bell rings," he said pulling her inside. "Ack, Gohan I'm coming!" She yelled getting pulled inside. Gohan grinned at her and walked into his first class classroom. Peaks his head out. "See you at lunch Videl" he said with a smile and walked back into the classroom and into his seat. Videl smiled and walked to her class.  
  
A girl with black hair down to her shoulders, with lovely brown eyes walks in wearing long baggy black pants and a white tang top that says " Dark Angel " across the middle. She stood right next to teacher waiting for him to say something. " Oh, may I help you Ma'ma?" asked the teacher turning around. " Maybe you can, is this U.S History?" " Why, yes it is, you must be the new student" said the teacher with a smiles. " I guess you're ri-" she started to say but the bell rang. " Ok class, settle down; we have a new student joining us today" said the teacher stepping out of the way so everyone can see her.  
  
The girl took a step forward and shifted her eyes back and forth looking over the class. The teacher looked at the attandence sheet and saw her first name but no last name. " This is our new student Tia.ummm... Miss Tia.what's your last name?" asked the Teacher. Tia blinked and answered, " I rather not dicuse that sir, just call me Miss Tia" The teacher blinked as the class snickered. " Right, well Miss Tia, please take a seat next to Mr. Son," said the teacher pointing to the seat next to Gohan. Tia walked up and into the row. Some of the guys above her row gave her a "she's hot" look. She took her seat and smiled at Gohan.  
  
Gohan Blinked at her the turned and listened to the teacher. " Ok class, today you will partner up with someone I have chosen" said the teacher. The class gave him an evil glare. " Now, Now, I partnered you up boy girl and since we have another student who joined our class today everyone will have a partner" said the teacher, and then he started to read off the names. " Oh joy, boy girl, just what I need", thought Tia waiting for her name. " The final two are Mr. Son and Mrs. Tia", said the teacher with a smile. (A/N: What a surprise ^^) Gohan's head shot up as he heard his name. "Is there anything wrong Mr. Son?" asked the teacher eyeing him. " N-no sir, not at all" said Gohan looking at over at Tia. "Good" he said. Tia looked at Gohan and gave him a small sweet smile.  
  
~~~ At Lunch ~~~  
  
Videl walked into the loud, crowed lunchroom hopeing to find Gohan. She walked around not being able to fine him anywhere. " Where is that boyfriend of mine?" she asked herself as she grabbed some lunch and walked outside to sit somewhere peaceful. She looked around for a shady place to sit when she saw Gohan. She walked over getting ready to scare him when she saw Tia sitting with him. Shocked as she was, she knew Gohan wouldn't be cheating on her. She walked up and sat down next to Gohan, She was waiting for him to notice.  
  
" I still think we should do Washington state, I've lived there half my life and I know a lo-" Tia started until she saw Videl. " So Gohan, is that your girlfriend?" asked Tia looking at Videl. " Huh? Oh!" said Gohan looking at Videl. "Hey Devil," he said smiling. " Hi, I looked all over for you in the lunchroom, but I couldn't find you, where were you?" she asked glancing at Tia. " I'm sorry, I goy my lunch and saw Tia sitting alone outside with nothing to eat so I thought I come out and keep her company, I figured you find me, sorry" Gohan said with a innocent smile. Videl sighed and answered, " How do you know this girl?" " I met her this morning in History Class, so fare she's in all my classes." said Gohan.  
  
" Oh, so you're the new girl all the guys are talking about," said Videl looking at her. Tia nodded and blushed. " All the guys are talking about Tia?" asked Gohan a little confused. " Yeah, but I don't think it's that big of a deal" said Videl taking a bite of her food. " May I ask who you are?" asked Tia with a little rudeness. Videl looked up and glared a little. " I'm Videl Satan, you must have heard of my father, you know, the one who killed cell". Said Videl leaning on Gohan. Tia twitched at the comment and answered, " You're father didn't kill cell, your father couldn't kill a paper bag, even with scissors". Videl got a shocked look on her face and stood up. " You don't know what you're talking about, my father-" " Your father is a lien, cheating, scum bag!" interrupted Tia, standing up. Videl got real red in the face and was about to say something but Tia interrupted again. " Look pretty girl, believe what you want, but you're living a lie" she looked at Gohan and handed him a piece of paper. " My place after school, see ya" she said walking off.  
  
Gohan blinked and opened the note to read it.  
  
Gohan, Here's my address, meet me there after school, bring whatever you need ^_~ Tia 5214 South 292nd St.  
  
Gohan blushes and then smiled. Videl looked at him, he face still red with anger. " You're going to her house?" she asked with a glare. " She's my partner on a history project, don't worry, you're the only girl for me" he said pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. Videl gave a slight blush and willingly kissed back. He broke the kiss, kisses her on the cheek and was about to move down to her neck when the bell rang. " Aw, and I was just starting to have fun" said Gohan grabbing his bag and standing up. Videl Smiled and stood up her bag on her back. Both of them walked to there next class holding hands.  
  
A/N: After 5 reviews I'll post the next Chapter.hope you like it ^^ 


	2. Tia's Family

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of it's char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
A/N: ok guys.Thanks for all the reviews like I promised here's chapter 2 chapter 3 will come when I get at least 11 review.~needs time to type up chapter 6 and 7~ Enjoy!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Two: Tia's Family  
  
The final bell rang for the end of the day. Gohan walked out of the locker room waiting for Videl to come out of the girl's locker room. Videl walked out of the locker room happier then she was at lunch. She walked up to Gohan and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out of the school building with her. "Lets get some ice cream, Gohan," said Videl leaning her head on his shoulder. Gohan was about to say yes when he reached his hand into his pocket and felt the note Tia gave him at lunch. "I can't, I've got a project to do" said Gohan looking down. " If you ask me that girl is a little brat" said Videl in a rude tone. "She's new at this school, cut her some slack" said Gohan looking at the piece of paper. "I say we go get some ice cream, she can wait" said Videl pulling Gohan's arm walking down the stairs. "Ack, Videl! I can't" said Gohan pulling away. "You know how much the grades mean to my mom and I, I need to go," he said kissing her on the cheek and flying off. Videl sighed and started on her way home.  
  
~ ~ ~ Tia's Place ~ ~ ~  
  
A pre-teen boy with black hair, two strands of his hair hanging in his face kind of hiding his dreamy deep ebony-black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, he was bouncing though the house bored out of his mind with his little black cat following him. "BORED!" yelled the boy still bouncing.  
  
Tia walked into the house to see the boy bouncing into the room. 'Travis, did you eat too many cookies again?" asked Tia setting her bag down. "No, I'm just real bored," said Travis as he stopped bouncing. "Right, so where's aunt Lana?" she asked. "" I think mom is in the music room playing her violin, why?" he asked eyeing her spuriously. " I'm having someone come over this afternoon; he's my partner on a project." Said Tia walking past him and messing up his hair. Travis gave her a small glare for messing up his hair, and then started to play with his cat. Tia walked down the hall, she could hear Lana playing a lovely but very sad song. She sighed knowing all about the past and how much Lana is hurt. "I wish there was a way to help her," thought Tia as she walked down the hall to the music room.  
  
~ ~ ~ Music Room ~ ~ ~  
  
A woman just a little shorter then Vegeta, with golden-rod hair that reached down to her mid-back, she had lovely cerulean-blue eyes slightly hidden under two strands of her bangs. She wore a nice white shirt with dark blue jeans. She had just finished the song she was playing and was about to play another when Tia walked in. "Aunt Lana?" asked Tia as she walked into the room not real wanting to disturb her. "Yes Tia, what is it?" asked Lana in a kind and sweet voice putting her violin down. "I'm having a friend come over, he's my partner on a project, is that ok?" asked Tia standing by the door. "Of course you can, just let me meet him when he comes over" she said turning around with a sad yet happy look on her face. "Thanks aunt Lana" said Tia with a smile and walked out. Lana went back to playing another beautiful yet sad song.  
  
Tia sat in her room able to hear the song Lana is playing. "I really wish I could help Lana, I know what she went through" said Tia with a sigh as she fell in her bed. "I wonder where Gohan is," she thought fiddling with the necklace around her neck. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear the doorbell ring.  
  
Travis ran up to the door and opened it. "Hello!" said Travis with a grin. Standing at the door was Gohan; he looked down to see Travis standing with the grin on his face. "Um, hi, does a girl named Tia live here?" asked Gohan with a weird look on his face. "Why do you want her?" asked Travis with a spurious look on his face. "She told me to meet her here" said Gohan blinking. Travis just stood there blinking. "Why she do that?" asked Travis. Gohan shrugged and was about to say something when he saw Tia walk in caring the black cat with green eyes. "Um Tia, is this your bodyguard?" asked Gohan pointing at Travis. Tia looked up, blinked and walked over. "No, he's my little cousin" she said patting him on the head. Travis grinned at Gohan the turned around to see Tia holding his small cat. " Put my Rama down Tia," he said glaring at her. Tia set him on the floor and said, "Then tell him not to tackle my posters anymore, he almost destroyed one" " It wont be the end of the world if one is ripped" said Travis hugging Rama. "It will be for Rama," said Tia glaring. "You wont touch him," Travis said walking out and towards the kitchen with Rama still in his arms.  
  
Tia watched him walk into the kitchen; she shook her head. Gohan, who was still standing at the door blinked and said, "Do I even want to know?" Tia looked up forgetting till now that Gohan was here, "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, I forgot you where her, how bout you come in?" she said with a smile. Gohan stepped into the mansion and closed the door. "Sorry I'm late, Videl didn't want me to come" he said looking around. "It's ok, not your fault, I guess she doesn't like me" "Not after what you said about her father," he said looking at a painting on the wall. Tia walked over. "My aunt did that," she said with a smile. "Your aunt is real good," said Gohan looking at her. "Well she wanted to meet you, so follow me," said Tia walking down the hall. Gohan followed her admiring some of the pictures on the way. He could hear Lana finishing up a song on her violin. Tia walked back into the music room to see Lana looking for some music. "Um.aunt Lana?" asked Tia walking in with Gohan following. Lana looked up and smiled. "So this is him," she asked walking over. Gohan bowed to Lana and said, "I'm Gohan Son, it's a pleasure to meet you" Lana smiled "Very nice to meet you Gohan, I'm Lana, Tia's aunt" She looked over at Tia who was looking at Gohan.  
  
Travis ran in with Rama following. "Hey Gohan, want to see my room, I've got a lot of video games" he said with a grin. "Sure!" Gohan said looking at Travis. Travis walked out still grinning. "I'll be right back Tia" Gohan said following Travis. "Alright" said Tia watching him walk out.  
  
A/N: chapter 3 will come when I get at least 11 review.~needs time to type up chapter 6 and 7~ 


	3. Memories

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of it's char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter three: Memories  
  
Lana looked at Tia knowing she was looking at Gohan, she smiled and said, "you realize who that boy is, right?" Tia looked at Lana and blinked, "No, I just met him at school today". Lana sighed and hit Tia in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Tia rubbing the back of her head. "Remember the boy from the Cell Games or from Planet Namek with Frieza?" asked Lana, shivering at the name Frieza. Tia's eyes widen, "That's him! That's the boy from the Cell Games!" yelled Tia. Lana nodded her head, " I saw you looking at him, you like him, don't you?" asked Lana eyeing Tia. Tia blushed then shook her head and glared at Lana, " He has a girlfriend, you know Videl, her father "killed cell", Lana shook her head "It's his choice who he out with, not yours" Lana said picking up her violin. "I know," said Tia. With that Tia walked out and into her room.  
  
Gohan walked in about five minuets later. "Hey, I'm back" he smiled and sat on Tia's bed. Tia looked up from doing her math homework and smiled. "Bout time" she said going back to her math work. "Your cousin is cool," said Gohan looking around the room. From the bed he could see the wall on the left a bunch of San Jose Shark poster roster, little figures, cups, bears and other things on the wall to the right where tons of wolves, papers on the wolves body and bone structure. When he looked straight ahead he could see a huge shelf with four different sections, the second section from the top was a stereo system with a speaker on each side of the stereo. On the top shelf were tons of pictures that had Tia, Lana, Travis, and Rama in them, in the back of all the pictures were two pictures face down so all you could see was the stand that held the picture up.  
  
"Who are the San Jose Sharks?" asked Gohan wonder what the two pictures in the back were. "The best hockey team in the world" said Tia still working on her math homework. "Oh, I see you like wolves" he said. Tia looked up from her paper and closed the math book. She put the book down and lied back on her bed. "Like them, I love them, they work together as one to catch there food, take care of the pups, help each other out if one is in trouble, if they have problems they take it out," said Tia turning to her side and looking at Gohan. Gohan blinked, "I never really thought of wolves like that" "You should, people think wolves are evil and would kill humans for no reason, when wolves are really afraid of humans" said Tia sitting up. "Cool, so, should we get started on our project?" asked Gohan. "Sure, lets get started" said Tia getting off her bed and walking over to the closet.  
  
~ ~ ~ Few hours later ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, I should get home, or my mom will kill me," said Gohan grabbing his bag and standing up. "You don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Tia looking up at him. "My mom wants me home for dinner, she has a surprise for me or something" he said walking to he door. Tia stood up and followed him out. "How bout you come over to my place tomorrow?" asked Gohan with his hand on the front door. "Sure, I'll meet you after school tomorrow and we'll go" said Tia with a smile. "Great, bye" he said walking out. Tia smiled a good-bye and shut the door.  
  
A/N:sorries guys.not a very long chapter but I need more time to type..I hope you all can understand and keep looking for more chapters so I need atleast 25 reviews.you understand.hopefully..please don't get mad..next chapter will be up ASAP BYE!!!! 


	4. Big surprise

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of it's char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter four: Big Surprise  
  
Gohan called Nimbus, got on and started his way home. "Tia is a sweet girl, I like her a lot" Gohan started thinking then shook his head, "What am I saying, I don't like her like I like Videl, I barely know her, maybe mom will know what to do" he thought approaching his house. He jumped on Nimbus and walked inside, "I'm home mom!" "Oh good, come into the kitchen" called Chichi from the kitchen. Gohan walked toward the kitchen as Goten walked out with a cookie, "Hi Gohan!" he said munching on his cookie. "Hey runt" said Gohan walking into the kitchen. Chichi was cooking rice and chopping veggies. "What do you need mom?" he asked from the kitchen entrance. "Look over at the table" she said still chopping.  
  
Gohan looked over at the table to see Goku sitting in a chair with a smile on his face. "D-dad?" asked Gohan shocked. "Hey son" he said standing up, walking over to Gohan and hugging him. "How are you?" "I-I'm fine dad.it's great to see you" said Gohan still a little shocked. "It's Great to see you too, sit down, Lets talk" said Goku sitting down. Gohan sat down and both started talking to each other. Goku nodded his head, "ok, we'll talk after dinner," said Goku. "Thanks dad" Gohan said as Chichi put the food on the table. Goten ran in smelling the food and sat down. For the first time in a long time the whole Son family sat down for a good family meal.  
  
~ ~ ~ After Dinner ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan helped his mother clear the table and wash the dishes. "Mom, my partner for my history project is coming over tomorrow, is that ok?" asked Gohan grabbing a piece of cake. "That's fine Gohan, I'll be sure to make a good dinner," she said with a smile. "Thanks mom" he said walking upstairs and into his room with his food. Gohan finished his cake and lied down on his bed, he sighed thinking about Videl and Tia. Goku walked in and sat down in Gohan's chair. "So, what's going on Gohan?" he asked.  
  
Gohan sat up and turned his body to face his fathers. "I don't know if mom told you this but I'm dating Videl, you know, Mr. Satan's daughter," said Gohan. "That's great Gohan, but you don't seem real happy about it," said Goku looking at his son.  
  
"I am dad, I really am but I met this other girl today, her name is Tia, she's new to the school and has all my classes. She's my partner on a history project and I went over to her house today, man did Videl get jealous, but I met her aunt and cousin, they're both real nice people but I think I have a crush on Tia" said Gohan looking down. "Well, you put yourself in a bad situation," said Goku folding his arms. "I figured as much, what do you think I should do?" asked Gohan with a sigh. "Well, which one makes you happy?" he asked. "Both do dad but I barely know Tia and yet I feel like I've met her before," said Gohan. "Weird, well, get to know Tia, see what happens, that's all I can tell you" said Goku standing up. "Well, she's coming over tomorrow, I guess I could talk to her then," said Gohan lying back down on his bed. "Good, I'll get to meet her then, night son," said Goku walking out. Gohan sighed and got ready for bed wondering what's going to happen tomorrow with Tia and Videl. "Maybe I'll just keep them away from each other" thought Gohan lying down and going to sleep.  
  
A/N: ok.. pleaser forgive me.I'm trying to get all of these typed up and it's real hard for me.I'm handling a bunch of things.give me time to get the rest up but here's the next one 


	5. 

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of it's char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter five:.........  
  
Tia walked down the hall about 7 in the morning, her hair was wet from taking a shower, she'd gotten up at 5 that morning and went to the gravity room to train. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, wearing black baggy pants and a sweatshirt. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water.  
  
"BOO!" came a voice from behind Tia. Tia jumped making the water go down the wrong pipe; she coughed for a minuet or two then turned around to see Travis grinning at how he sacred Tia. "Ha.. Ha.. Ha Travis, you know you're dead when I get a hold you" said Tia glaring. "You touch me and mom will kill you and you know she can," said Travis with a grin. "Chicken" she said putting the cup down. Travis flailed his arms madly, "I am not a chicken!" "Really, you're flailing your arms like one" said Tia smiling and walked out of the kitchen grabbing her bag, "I'm heading for school!" she yelled opening the door.  
  
Lana walked downstairs," You need to watch Travis this afternoon; I'm going to Capsule Corp. to train" "But.. but.. but.Travis can take care of himself and I'm going over to Gohan's house the afternoon, I can't watch him" said Tia wining a little. Travis walked into the room, "I want to stay with Tia" "You are Travis, Tia, you can come back and pick Travis up, then take him to Gohan's place and no buts, now go" said Lana. Tia glared at Travis and walked out. Travis grinned and went to find Rama. He found Rama in his room and looked at him, "That'll teach her to call me a chicken" he said. Rama look up and tilted his head not knowing what Travis was talking about. Travis sat on his bed and started to pet Rama, he smiled hearing Rama purr with delight.  
  
~ ~ ~ School ~ ~ ~  
  
Tia walked down the hall towards the World History classroom, she had taken her sweatshirt off and was wearing a tank top the showed cleavage. Some guys stared at her as she walked. Videl could see Tia from her locker as Tia walked into the classroom. Videl shook her head, "I swear, she dresses like a slut." Gohan's locker was right next to Videl's; he shut the door to his locker and looked at Videl, "Give her a break, she dresses the way she wants to, the same goes for you" "I know but the way she dresses, I don't want her getting you" She said looking at Gohan. "I better get to class Videl" Gohan kissed her on the cheek and walked into the classroom.  
  
Gohan took his seat right next to Tia, "Hey Tia, nice outfit" "Very Funny Gohan" she said not looking at him. Gohan looked at her knowing something was wrong, "Are you ok?" he asked. Tia pulled her sweatshirt over her head so that it was over her tang top, "Yeah, of course, my sprit can't be broken by your girlfriend" she said waiting for class to start. Gohan was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher walked in to start class.  
  
~ ~ ~ Lunch ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan sat outside under the shade of an autumn tree. He ate his lunch wondering what Tia meant. Videl walked over and sat down beside Gohan, "You ok, you didn't wait for me" "I'm fine Videl, just thinking" he said taking a bit of food. Before Videl could say anything Tia jumped out of the tree as a bunch of yellow and red fell on Videl.  
  
Videl whipped the leaves off her and glared at Tia, "Look who it is" Tia bowed, " Yes, it's the slut" Gohan shot his head up, all of a sudden it snapped in his head, what Videl said that morning about Tia being a slut, she had heard it. Videl Smiled, "You found your calling" Tia glared. " At least I'm not living a lie", Tia walked inside the lunchroom not even looking at Gohan as she left. Videl grinned thinking she got the better of Tia.  
  
~ ~ ~ After School ~ ~ ~  
  
Tia walked out of the school building, she had been avoiding Gohan all day. Gohan ran out of the building trying to find Tia, he found her walking down the street. He started to follow her quietly. Tia walked into an ally and flew off. Gohan's eyes widen seeing that Tia was able to fly. He took off now even more confused then before, "Is Tia a sayjin, does she hate me for what Videl said?" He thought flying home.  
  
A/N: SORRY FOR THELONG WAIT!! I'M BACK ON TRACK WITH TYPING AND SHOULD BE DONE SOON!!! PLEASE STAY A READER ON MY STORY!!!! 


	6. The Truth

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of its char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter six: The Truth  
  
Tia slammed the door to the mansion as she walked in. Travis walked in blinking at Tia, "What's wrong with you?" Tia sighed. "You ready to go?" "Can I bring Rama?" he asked. "No" "But." "No Travis! Now lets go!" she said opening the door. Travis grabbed a black bag and walked out. Tia followed him closing and locking the door. Both flew side by side for the mountain area where Gohan lived.  
  
~ ~ ~ Gohan's House ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan sat up in his room thinking about how Tia could fly. The thoughts ran through his head, "Tia a sayjin? How can it be possible? If that were true, then maybe her aunt and cousin are, this is impossible," he thought has he heard a knock on the door. Goten was the one to answer it, "Gohan! Some girl is here to see you!" Goten ran upstairs to his room followed by Travis. Tia stood by the door waiting for Gohan.  
  
Goku walked into the room to see Tia leaning on the wall next to the door, her arms crossed with the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. Goku blinked, "Who are you?" Tia pulled off her hood, "My name is Tia, I'm here to work with Gohan sir" Goku blinked at her, "You don't need to call me sir, call me Goku, everyone does" "Oh sorry" "Don't be, Gohan has told me about you, what's your aunt's name?" asked Goku leaning against the wall. "Lana" "Lana?" "Yes, Lana Ashiro" Goku's eyes widen, "L-Lana?" "Yeah, you got a problem with it?" "No" he answered walking into the kitchen.  
  
Tia just stood there, "ok, that was weird" she pulled the hood back over her head and continued to wait for Gohan. "Gohan! Tia is down here waiting for you, now get down here!" yelled Chichi from the bottom of the stairs. Gohan walked downstairs with his coat on, "Sorry, Videl called me" "It's ok,"said Tia. Gohan walked towards the door and opened it, Lets go for a walk, I'd like to talk to you" Tia blinked, "Ok, I guess" she walked out the door followed by Gohan, "We'll be back later mom" and with that he closed the door.  
  
Goku sat at the table, eyes not as wide as before but still a little wide, "L-Lana, I can't believe it, She's around here? I thought she would have left with those two kids. I can't believe she's still here and never said hi. Now out of no where Tia shows up and now she has my son under a love spell, oh brother, I'll have to stop by and talk to Lana" thought Goku as her got up and grabbed some food~  
  
~ ~ ~ The Forest ~ ~ ~ Tia walked alongside Gohan, It was a beautiful night, no clouds in the sky; the stars shimmered like a diamond does in light. The moon shined down on some of the forest making the forest look like a lighted up town. Tia didn't say a word as both walked deeper into the forest. Gohan walked into a clearing, there was a small waterfall flowing into a small lake, the moon glittered into the lake making the clearing look like a beautiful wonderland from a dream. Gohan smiled and sat down on the lush green grass looking up into the clearing, she looked around stunned by the view. Gohan look over at her, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tia nodded her head, "It is, I never knew a place like this existed." Gohan smiled, "Come, sit next to me" Tia walked over and sat down next to him and looked up at the stars, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Gohan looked at her, "First, I'm sorry about the slut comment Videl made" "Not your fault" "Well, you did dress kind of. what's the word I'm looking for?" "I get it, now did you bring me here me here to criticize me?" Gohan sighed, "Are you a sayjin?" Tia froze, she wasn't expecting to be asked that kind of question, "What gives you that idea?" Gohan's eyes widen, she was a sayjin, any human that didn't know what a sayjin was would have asked what it was.  
  
"Y-You are a sayjin," he said. Tia just nodded her head, Gohan couldn't speak he had thought Tia might be a sayjin but didn't think if she was she'd admit that right away. "Remember the little girl that worked for Frieza or the ten-year-old girl at the cell games?" asked Tia still looking at the stars. Gohan looked at her and blinked. Tia looked at him, "I can't believe he doesn't remember that little girl," she thought still looking t him. Gohan turned and looked at Tia, "I remember that girl, why do you ask Tia? "That little girl was me." Yet again Gohan's eyes widened, "You were that evil little the drove Vegeta crazy at the cell games?" "Lets just call that pay back" "Then that means that baby boy and the young lady who was holding him was Lana and Travis?" "Yeah" "So you three are like the three lost Z fighters?" "Guess you could say that" "Wow" said Gohan laying back. Tia blinked, "Ok, what's the real reason why you brought me out here?" Gohan looked up at her and smiled, "I wanted to get to know you" Tia's face got a light red with embarrassment, Gohan smiled and pulled off his shirt, "Let's go for a swim" He jumped in and motion for Tia to follow. Tia blushed not knowing weather to follow or not. "C'mon Tia, jump in, I'm not going to make you take your shirt off, just jump in" Tia shrugged and jumped in.  
  
Up in a tree right near the lake, Goten and Travis sat on a tree branch watching Tia and Gohan dunking each other and laughing. Goten looked at Travis and blinked. Travis sat on a tree branch with Rama purring in his lap, "When mom finds out about this Tia will never see the light of day again" Goten blinked at him, "Same with Gohan." Both grinned at each other with evil ideas, they sat and watched the two play around in the water  
  
Gohan pinned Tia down on the grass and grinned, "I win" Tia glared, "You keep thinking that" "Oh I will" he kept her pinned down and grinned again. "Ok Gohan, let go now" "No, I don't want t" Tia struggled to get lose. Gohan grinned and moved his head down and kissed her soft lips.  
  
Travis and Goten's eyes widen at the kiss, "Oh man is Gohan dead not only with mom but when Videl finds out he'll be going where dad has been" Travis shrugged, "Mom will probably just put Tia in a force field for a few days" Goten blinked, "Lets go" he said disappearing. Travis followed grinning at how he's going to get Tia in trouble.  
  
Gohan broke the kiss and looked down at Tia, "Wow, you're good" "You're not bad yourself" Gohan looked into Tia's eyes as Tia looked into his, "Lets talk" "Sounds fine to me, Ti" Gohan lets her go laying next to her and both started to talk into the night.  
  
A/N: I'M DONE WITH TYPING UP THE STORY!!!! ^_^ next chapter will be up very soon now so yeah..hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R 


	7. Old Friends

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of its char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter seven: Old Friends  
  
Tia and Gohan didn't come back till almost after midnight, Travis had decided to spend the night at Gohan's house with Goten and Tia was on her way home with a smile. Travis grinned as he played with Rama. All of a sudden Goten came running in to his room and shut the door, "Gohan has lost it!" Travis blinked, "You told him we were out there watching him and Tia! How stupid are you!" Goten blinked, "not that, I just heard him on the phone with Videl" Travis shrugged, "So? Your point?" Goten sighed, "Gohan just broke up with Videl!!" Travis just shrugged again and continued to play with Rama, Goten shrugged and join the two of them.  
  
~ ~ ~ Mansion ~ ~ ~  
  
Tia walked in smiling, she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. Tia sighed happily closing her eyes. She fell asleep thinking about what Gohan and her talked about.  
  
~ ~ ~ Morning ~ ~ ~  
  
Tia woke up in her bedroom, she sat up and blinked, "I thought I was on the couch" Tia got up out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and walked down into the kitchen. Lana was sitting at the kitchen table drinking home water, "I came home around three this morning" "Good for you aunt Lana" "I saw you on the couch mumbling something about Gohan" Tia blushed and took a sip of her water she poured, "You must of heard something else, I don't talk in my sleep" she walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag and walked out the mansion to school. Lana smirked and took a sip of her drink.  
  
All of a sudden Goku appeared making Lana blink, "Ka-Ka-Kakorotto?" Goku smiled, " You know my name is Goku" "Your real name in Kakorotto and that's is what I call you" Goku sighed and sat down in a chair, "Haven't changed a bit I see" Lana blinked, "What are you doing?" Goku smiled, "I thought you left" "No, I snapped this house and stayed here with Travis and Tia" ((A/N: For people who don't know the "Snap Technique" it's a technique that you can snap anything but it will take energy away depending how big the thing you snap is BUT you can't snap someone better or snap healing things because it's knock you out for the rest of your life)) "Wow, why didn't you ever come over to my house and say hi" Lana shrugged, "One of the reason was you were dead, another, I never thought about it"  
  
Goku just blinked then smiled, "Glad to see you're ok, now did you know Tia came over last night?" Lana nodded, "They're working on a project together" "Well, Tia has Gohan under a love spell it seems like" Lana blinked, "They just like each other, leave it be" Goku sighed and stood up, "Nice talking to you" he said bowing and disappearing.  
  
A/N:sorry for the short chapter guys.^^' more will be up soon 


	8. Farewell

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of its char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Eight: Farewell  
  
Gohan walked down the hallway of his school heading towards his classroom. Videl saw him walk by and glared at him as he did. Gohan walked into the classroom and sat next to Tia like he always did.  
  
"Heard you broke up with Videl last night" said Tia looking at the project they finished, "Why?" Gohan looked at her, "How'd you know?" "Hmmmmmmmm, lets see, Videl came up to me and said that it was my fault for her break up" Gohan sighed, "Meet me at the spot that we were at last night" Tia blinks then shrugged, "Ok" The bell rang and class started. For the rest of the day Tia and Gohan stayed away from each other.  
  
~ ~ ~ After school at the mansion ~ ~ ~  
  
Tia walked into the mansion to see everything trashed, she blinks then heard a scream from outside. She dropped her bag, books and ran into the backyard to see Lana and Vegeta fighting and Travis wanting to get up and help. Tia ran over to Travis and knelt down, "What's going on?" Travis looked up at Tia, "That man stopped by about an hour ago wanting to take me and you, I want to help but mom wont let me" Tia sighed, "Stay here, I'm going to help"  
  
"Mom said no Tia! If you help I help," said Travis standing up. "Stop this Travis! It isn't the time to complain!" Travis glared, "You think I want mom hurt!" "I know you don't, but your mother doesn't want you hurt and neither do I! Now stay here" Tia pushed him down so that he was sitting and flew up to help Lana. Tia came up behind Vegeta and knocked him in the back of the head making him flinch.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Is that Tia?" he bent his arm and rammed it right into her stomach. Tia rapped her arms around her stomach in pain and moved back a little. Vegeta smirked. " You've gotten a bit stronger, but no good enough; we're going to have to fix that" "You wont take me or Travis! Count on that!" yelled Tia going super sayjin, "Nor will you hurt my aunt" "I see we've gotten very protective of our family laity Tia, you don't feel that way with me?" said Vegeta with an evil smirk. Tia glared, "You bastered" Vegeta just shook his head, "When I'm done with you and Travis you'll be true sayjins" Tia just glared and lunged at him.  
  
Vegeta flipped Tia over and blasted her to the ground, "A lot of work is needed for you" A blast hit Vegeta in the sending him flying into a tree, "Don't touch them!" yelled Lana. Vegeta twitched and blasted her back, "These brats are going to defeat Kakoroto's brat for good!" Lana glared, "They aren't doing anything for you! They never will!" Vegeta glared, "We'll see about that!" he smirked, as he got ready to use his big bang attack. Lana shook her head; "You know that wont hurt me" Vegeta encored her and threw the blast at her. While Lana was fighting off the attack, Vegeta flew down and grabbed Tia; he started for Travis when Rama came up from behind and bit his neck. Vegeta twitched and threw him off his neck, "You'll have to do," he said disappearing with Tia.  
  
When the smoke cleared all Lana could see was Travis petting Rama. Lana flew down, ran over to Travis and hugged him tight, "You ok?" Travis hugged Lana back, "He took Tia, mom" Lana sighed, "Damn it, don't worry Travis, we'll get her back" Travis smiled, "I know you will mom" Lana smiled back, "Thanks". Travis smiled again and hugged Lana not wanting to let go, "Mom? Who was that man?" Lana sighed, "Tia's uncle" "why was he after me?" "I don't know Travis, but he has Tia and I'm going to fix that; even if I have to break every bone it his body" she said with a slight smirk. Travis blinked at Lana, stopped hugging Lana and stood up, "I'm going inside to fix up Rama" he picked up Rama and walked inside. Lana nodded her head and sat there; "I'm sorry Travis, you just can't know yet" she looked down; then stood up and walked inside.  
  
A/N:Sorry for the long wait..My father died so I've been real busy..next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. No Show

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of its char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter nine: No show  
  
Gohan had been sitting on the grass for about an hour now still waiting for Tia. He sighed wondering if she would ever show, "Maybe I should go check on her," he thought disappearing to the mansion. Gohan knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Travis answered the door, "Hi Gohan" "Hey, have you seen Tia?" Travis looked down, Lana walked in to see who was at the door, "Hi Gohan, how bout you come in" Gohan blinked and walked in with Travis closing the door behind him. "Travis, go upstairs please" Travis nodded his head and walked upstairs. Lana sighed, "Tia isn't here" Gohan blinked, "where is she?" "Her uncle came this afternoon and took her" Gohan's eyes widen; he never knew Tia has an uncle. "What!", who is her uncle?" "Tia never told you her uncle was?" Gohan shook his head, "I wasn't even aware that Tia had a uncle" "Figures, well, you know by now Tia is a sayjin, right?" "Yes Ma'ma" "She's in a way the princess of sayjin" Gohan eyes widen yet again, "Princess!!!" "She isn't the true princess thought, see, her father was Vegeta's older brother and he was the rightful king but he didn't like how his father ran thing so he left and left Vegeta to become the next king, that's all I can tell you" "Why! Why can't you tell me more!" "The rest isn't a concern!" Gohan sighed, "I'm going to talk to Vegeta, I'm not letting him keep Tia" "Good luck, Vegeta isn't the talkative type" "I know, thank you for the information" he said disappearing.  
  
~ ~ ~ C.Corp ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan appeared right in the gravity room to see Tia being rammed into a wall by Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, "Get up girl! Now!" yelled Vegeta. Tia stood up weakly with the support of the wall. Her shirt was torn, a long with her pants, her blood all over her body. Gohan ran over and stepped in front of Tia, "Stop this Vegeta! She doesn't deserve it!" Tia looked at Gohan's back, "I can handle him Gohan, I did when I was little" Vegeta smirked, " You sure did Tia, I knocked you out with on hit and poor little Lana trying to defend you and my son" Tia glared, "He's not your son! He'll never be! Not to a bastered like you!" Vegeta shook his head, "Keep thinking that Tia, you and I both know the truth, have you even told your little boyfriend who you're going to kill when I'm done with you" Tia looked at Gohan. Gohan just stood in front of Tia not saying a word, "I'll never kill him Vegeta, and you'll never make me!" Vegeta glared, "That's it!" Gohan grabbed Tia and disappeared before Vegeta could do anything; he appeared back in his secret spot knowing he wouldn't be able to find them. He just looked at Tia straight in the eyes, "Now, Tell me the whole truth"  
  
A/N: Chapter 10 will be up with this one.I was in cali for 2 weeks and my grandparents have no technology what so ever 


	10. The Truth part 2

Title: Gohan's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anyone of its char. But I would be nice to own Gohan.. no can't own Gohan.big trouble I'd be in.. I want.. no I can't own Gohan.~twitches~ anyways.on to the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Ten: The Truth (Part 2)  
  
Tia looked down, "I-I can't tell you" Gohan ripped off a piece of his clothing and dipped it into the water, "Come here" Tia shook her head, "I'm fine" he walked over and started to fix her arm, " Will you please tell me" Tia didn't answer, she just sat there looking down as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
Gohan looked up at her, whipped her tear away and walked back over to the water to clean the cloth. "It was a stormy night, Lana had spent all day taking care of Travis and I, at the time Travis was a baby and I was four. Well, Lana had just put Travis to bed and I was asleep on the couch. Vegeta walked in slamming the door waking me up. He had just gotten back from training and was hungry, not the food kind of hungry. He pushed me off the couch and sat down, he told Lana to come over and pleasure him but Lana said she was too tired and started to walk upstairs"  
  
Gohan was still cleaning the cloth and listening to Tia. Tia continued, "Vegeta got mad, got up, grabbed Lana's arm and started to squeezed it. I could hear yelling from both of them. I sneaked over behind Vegeta and tackled him but he easily pulled me off and threw me into a wall knocking me out cold. When I woke up I was leaning against a wall Travis was snuggled close to me and Lana was on the couch asleep, bleeding"  
  
Tia slid down to the ground and started to cry, Gohan walked over to Tia, got down on his knees and hugged her tight, "it's ok Tia, I'm here" "Aunt Lana has been hurt so much, all I want to do is help" Gohan continued to hold her close, "I know Ti, I know" He sat down so his legs laid straight out, he pulled Tia onto his lap and held her close letting her cry into his shoulder. Gohan started to rub her back trying to calm her down.  
  
Tia cried into his shoulder as she felt Gohan weave his other hand with hers. Gohan kissed Tia's forehead, "It's ok Tia, Lana is a big girl" "I know, but she's so hurt, I juts want to he.." Gohan's lips pressing against hers cut her off. He pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. Gohan broke the kiss and smiled, "Lana has helped" "Oh really? How?" asked Tia. Gohan Smiled, "You and Travis, you two mean the world to her, you and Travis are probably one of the main reasons why she keeps going" Tia smiled, " And the other reason is to kick Vegeta's ass' Gohan chuckled and smiled. He really did find his one true love and knew it would last forever.  
  
A/N: ok guys!!! That's it.it's all done..I know.not fare.but coming next year is the sequel to this story..so keep coming back!!! ^_^ 


End file.
